


Sluts and Crumpets

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Brainwashed Sam Winchester, Brainwashing, British Men of Letters (Supernatural) Being Assholes, Cock Cages, Community: spnkink-meme, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Humiliation, Kidnapped Sam Winchester, M/M, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Tattooing, Non-Consensual Touching, Piercings, Sam Winchester is the best cockslut, Supernatural Kink Meme, Tattooed Sam Winchester, Team Sam Belongs on His Knees 2020, Top Arthur Ketch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: From anSPNkink_meme prompt:Instead of Bevell, it's Ketch and Davies that kidnap Sam at the end of S11. They don't bother torturing him - they go straight for the mind control techniques and turn him into an obedient cock-hungry slut who'll do anything to get what he craves. Tattoos, piercings, and humiliation +++.
Relationships: Arthur Ketch/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Mick Davies/Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 179
Collections: Supernatural Anon Kink Meme





	Sluts and Crumpets

Ketch and Davies are the team assigned to bring in Sam Winchester. Unlike Bevell, they know better than to try to torture the man who has taken on Heaven, Hell and the worst denizens of Purgatory. Instead, they knock on the door with proper British fastidiousness and politeness, introduce themselves as fellow scholars, and ask to set up an information exchange. They sit down very politely with him and discuss how the lodges fell out of contact, and how they had just received word that one bunker had been reactivated. They talk about how they would like to liaise with him or another representative of the American Men of Letters to update their files and share knowledge about the many terrible things that have happened over the past decade.

Then, they drug his tea.

"Low self-esteem," Ketch analyses as they efficiently strip the unconscious hunter down, truss him up securely, and administer a significantly longer-lasting sedative. "Wants to be accepted and valued, but doesn't believe he deserves it."

"Excessively high guilt complex," Davies agrees as they gag him and toss him in their trunk. "With a martyr complex mixed in. Desperate to redeem himself for past sins."

"Straight, but with latent homosexual inclinations," Ketch notes, looking through the browser history of Sam's still-open laptop. "Lots of time in-between porn searches... Low sex drive?"

Davies shakes his head no, and Ketch ponders that, then smiles. "High sex drive muted by repression and self-denial, then… and given the models in the photographs, significantly incestuous underpinnings." He glances down at the hunter and closes the lid. "We can _definitely_ work with that."

There's no point in torturing Sam Winchester to make him give up the secrets of the American hunters. Not when they can transform him into someone who is happy – joyful, even – to comply.

* * *

An IV drip in Sam's arm keeps him compliant and unconscious for the first and most lengthy set of transformations. After all, it's easier for the mind to accept a new state of existence if the outside matches the inside.

Ketch slathers Sam's body from the nose down with a lotion that will permanently remove his body hair. It's not his favorite method; he'd rather have 36 hours, an electrolysis machine, and a victim who's awake and can appreciate the escalating helplessness and humiliation as their privacy is burned away hair by hair. But, he supposes, needs must.

Next, he pierces shiny silver rings through Sam's nipples, bellybutton, and cock, spraying them down with a fast-healing agent perfected by their agency to minimize recovery downtime. He'd love to add more piercings to the frankly gorgeous canvas in front of him, a row of rings down the cartilage on the ears perhaps. He settles for piercing seamless silver hoops through Sam's lower lip, snakebite-style. They'll feel exquisite against the underside of his cock.

After pausing to admire his work, he cleans Sam's hip with an antiseptic wipe and administers the specialized injections that protect all BMOL operatives against STDs and other questionable life choices, the same ones that have kept Ketch safe through a rather large number of questionable personal encounters in service to the Queen. Theoretically, Sam won't be encountering anyone who isn't similarly protected, but an ounce of prevention and all that.

Finally, Ketch fits a snug metal cock cage over Sam's dick, locking it into place through the piercing in his cock. It's a little bit of a shame to lock up such a nice cock, but he's found that subjects respond so much better with the extra control and humiliation that the cage adds. Not to mention, men are always psychologically at a disadvantage when they are aware of how tiny their cocks are and how helpless they are to change that.

Meanwhile, Davies warms up his tattoo gun and begins the lengthy list of aesthetic improvements they've decided upon to help Sam acclimate to his change in responsibilities. While his partner is busy with the piercings, Davies tattoos bright black letters that read "spank me" across Sam's ass and a sigil around his hole that will ensure it stays tight and slightly lubricated. After a moment's thought, he adds more black letters that read "fuckhole" above the sigil itself.

Next, he moves to Sam's face, swapping places with Ketch, and tattoos permanent thick black eyeliner around Sam's eyes, then lightly outlines and tattoos his lips to make them fuller and lusher-looking. Just for the fun of it, he tattoos "cocksucker" and "fucktoy slut" on the inside of his lips in small print, just like how thoroughbreds' lips are tattooed with their registration number. Only Sam will really ever see them, but it'll be a great reminder for him every time he does.

Finally, he changes his black ink out for a sparkly purple and tattoos "Flick my clit" above Sam's tiny caged cock, and a very small "BMOL" on Sam's perineum underneath his balls, right outside the bottom of the cock cage. It's important to sign your work.

The final prep is easy – a little extra aftercare on all the piercings and tattoos, and a double-check to make sure that the lotion has done its work and removed all of that unnecessary hair. Then Ketch squirts a ridiculous amount of lube up inside Sam, followed by an enormous butt plug with wires coming out of it leading to the monitoring board.

Stage 1 is complete.

* * *

Ketch and Davies watch as Sam wakes up and tries to take stock of his surroundings, flailing ineffectively as he realizes he's entirely immobilized. His body and arms are tied quite securely to a reclining dentist-style chair, with his legs separated and strapped into stirrups, leaving his groin exposed like he was at an OB/GYN appointment. It's a shame they can't see his expression, but the VR goggles and headphones strapped to his head block out most of that, and the ball gag covers up the rest. Without doubt, Stage 2 is the most boring part of the process – just one press of the button and it's done.

Inside Sam's VR goggles, swirling hypnotic patterns of blue and black swirl across the screen while droning, relaxing music plays in his ears. They know that Sam, like everyone before him, will try to keep his eyes pressed tightly shut, but fatigue, boredom, and the music's subliminal commands to obey and please will eventually make him open them. That's when they _truly_ have him.

At that point, the subliminal visual text and images on the screen will enhance the auditory conditioning – fast flashes to **OBEY** and **BEHAVE** and **SUBMIT** and **BE GOOD** , interspersed with increasingly pornographic pictures of boys in lingerie sucking and being fucked by huge cocks. Boys that look like the boys in the pornography Sam so carefully hides away. That look so not incidentally like Dean and Sam.

**SUCK**   
_flash_   
**FUCK**   
_swirl_   
**OBEY**   
_flash_   
**SUBMIT**   
_swirl_   
**FEEL**   
_flash_   
**WANT**

Over and over again, peeling back Sam's conscious resistance and triggering all those subliminal needs to belong and be loved.

About four hours later, Sam goes limp and unresistant in his bonds and stays that way, the sign that the conditioning has fully taken hold.

Stage 2 is a success.

* * *

Stage 3 is only a little different from Stage 2.

Davies removes the gag and clips a tiny microphone to Sam's headphones instead, and holds up a bottle with water in it to quench Sam's parched throat. It also contains chemicals to help with the brainwashing, but Stage 3 means that Sam sucks on it without protest or complaint. Meanwhile, Ketch clips tiny bullet vibrators to Sam's nipple rings and the base of his cock ring. He also activates the plug in Sam's ass, which goes from being a passive intruder to an active participant.

The pictures and music continue – fewer hypnotic swirls now that Sam is firmly under, and far more pornographic images, by now quite graphic with cum shots and facials and gang bangs. Interspersed among them are new subliminal messages:

**REPEAT AFTER ME**   
_flash_   
**SAY IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT**   
_swirl_   
**LOUDER**   
_flash_   
**SAY IT LIKE YOU WANT IT**   
_swirl_   
**SAY IT LIKE YOU LOVE IT**   
_flash_   
**YOU LOVE IT**   
_swirl_   
**SUBMIT**   
_flash_   
**OBEY**

Over the music, a sultry male voice repeats the lessons Sam is learning, drilling them into Sam's open and defenseless mind as the vibrations on his nipples and groin provide positive reinforcement.

_The Men of Letters are my **masters**.  
I will do **whatever** the Men of Letters ask.  
I want to be **fucked** by the Men of Letters.  
I want to be a **slut** for the Men of Letters.  
I exist to please cocks.  
I exist to **serve** and **obey**.  
I will always **obey** my masters.  
I will do **whatever** my masters ask.  
I exist to **serve** my masters' **cocks**.  
Life is better when I **obey**.  
I need to be **fucked**.  
I am **nothing**.  
I am **no one**.  
I only matter when I am **fucking** and **sucking**.  
I am a **cockslut**.  
I am a **cumdump**.  
I am a **slut**._

As the messages continue, Sam begins nodding along, minutely at first, but with greater enthusiasm as the hours pass by.

_I need a **cock** in my **ass** or a cock in my mouth to be happy.  
I exist to **please** my masters.  
I exist to please **cocks**.  
I love being **fucked** by big cocks.  
I am a **fucktoy**.  
I love **sucking cock**.  
I love letting men **fuck my face**.  
I love to **worship cocks**.  
 **Fucking** and **sucking** make me useful.  
 **Fucking** and **sucking** are what I am good at.  
 **Fucking** and **sucking** are all I'm good for.  
I need to be **useful**.  
I am **just a hole** to fuck.  
I feel good when I **obey**.  
I feel free when I **submit**.  
 **Submission** makes me happy.  
 **Obedience** makes me happy.  
I can protect people by **obeying**.  
I can protect people by **submitting**.  
I exist to **serve**._

On and on and on, the mesmerizing personalized instructions begin to reshape Sam's mind into being the perfect, obedient fucktoy that Ketch knows he was meant to be.

It's not long before Sam begins to mutter along with the lines he's hearing. By the end of two more hours, he's chanting the lines outright. And the microphone picks up and records it all.

Stage 3 is done.

* * *

After another break for water, Davies re-gags Sam, this time with a penis gag. It's time for him to listen and comply.

By now, the VR unit is streaming nothing but pure filthy porn, modified by the BMOL's talented staff to project Sam's face over those of the sluts on screen swallowing an endless line of cocks in their mouths and asses. While Sam instinctively sucks on the fake cock in his mouth and ruts down on the vibrating plug inside his ass, the headphones play back his own voice, repeating the litany that is quickly becoming his new existence.

_I am a **worthless slut**.  
I am a **hole to fuck**.  
I am happy when I am **used**.  
I exist to please my **master**.  
I am happy to be a **fucktoy**.  
I love **cock**.  
I love making my **master** happy.  
I am **worthless** without my master._

The vibrators clipped to his nipples and cage fire intermittently, edging him for hours without ever letting him climax. The torture is exquisite. Trapped between the cock in his mouth and the one in his ass, Sam is in heaven, his mind reduced to the desire to please whatever cock is placed in front of him.

Ketch and Davies leave him there while they enjoy a nice, leisurely dinner. Afterwards, Ketch pushes his chair back and looks meaningfully at Davies, who immediately drops to his knees and gets to work sucking his cock just like he's been trained.

When they finally return, the headstrong young hunter has been completely reduced to a drooling, writhing mess. Ketch watches as Sam fucks himself uncontrollably on the plug. _Perfect._

Stage 4 is complete.

* * *

Davies adds more lube to the plug, then Ketch starts the program back up and the two BMOL retire for the evening. Processing a new recruit always makes Ketch horny, so it's no surprise that he doesn't let Davies sleep for several hours.

In the morning, Ketch powers down the machine while Davies removes all the wires and undoes Sam's bindings. Sam whines when the plug is withdrawn but stays obediently in place when Ketch commands him to stay still.

Once Sam's legs are unstrapped, Davies rolls fishnet stockings up Sam's legs and helps him to stand. Ketch cinches his waist into a slight hourglass with a corset, closing it with grommets so that Sam cannot release it without help. Straps from the bottom of the corset attach to garters over a miniskirt that stops right below the bottom ring of his cage, leaving nothing to the imagination. Six-inch heels complete the ensemble.

When they step back and command him to open his eyes, the dazed, drooling hunter drops to his knees and crawls over to Ketch.

"Your slut is ready to please you, master. Please use me."

The interrogation goes swiftly after that. The powerful, defiant hunter's personality has been erased, subsumed by the BMOL conditioning. As a brainwashed fucktoy, Sam easily gives up all he knows in order to please his masters and be gifted with their cum. It's almost too easy, but it's not Sam's fault; the BMOL have spent years perfecting their techniques. Far stronger men than Sam have fallen.

Once Ketch is satisfied that what he has learned is the truth, he and Davies bring their panting, cum-covered fucktoy down to the BMOL lounge, where he happily throws himself into his new role as the BMOL's newest mindlessly obedient cockslut. Whenever they have more questions about American hunter operations, Sam happily answers everything they ask for the chance to worship their cocks. When they don't have questions, Sam is still happy for the chance to worship their cocks.

He is happy to be of use.

* * *

A week later, it turns out that Dean Winchester is a) not dead, and b) on the warpath because his brother is missing. Which means new directives handed down from the Old Men at the top.

Regretfully, Ketch returns Sam to the conditioning chamber. After another extended brainwashing session, Sam no longer believes that he's the BMOL's fucktoy. All of the other conditioning – his desperate need to obey, submit, and serve cocks – will never go away. It's just transferred to his new owner now: Dean.

After a languorous goodbye fuck, Ketch welds a metal, sigil-covered collar around Sam's neck to match the permanent cuffs on his feet and wrists, and delivers him to the bunker's front door with a tag on the collar that says, "Dean's Bitch". Dangling from one nipple ring is a letter addressed to Dean, introducing Ketch and the BMOL and apologizing for the overly hasty assumption that Dean had died and Sam needed to be cared for.

Part of Dean wants to kill them for what they've done to his brother. But as Sam unzips his fly and begs to suck his cock, the larger part wants to thank them for making his deepest, darkest dreams come true.

Sammy's always wanted more ties to the hunter community, Dean thinks as his brother swallows him down to the root. Perhaps he should accept Ketch's invitation to meet after all.

* * *

Two months later, Ketch and Davies – the latter fresh from his own refresher session with the BMOL's VR slut training module – move into the Bunker permanently with Dean. Dean has to admit that it's nice to sit around in the evening and share a beer with the British hunter while their obedient cockslut partners warm their cocks for hours.

It's a little weirder when his mom and Cas return from their own training sessions. He'd never expected the angel to be that much of a pussy hound, but the BMOL trainers do claim to be the best at what they do. And it's hard to complain when his mom seems happier than he ever remembered her being with John. And with the angel obediently kneeling between her thighs, eating her out, who is he to begrudge his mom a little happiness?

If there's a little part of his mind that worries that none of this is normal, it's quickly quashed by the silky feeling of Sam's lips wrapped around his dick.

Someplace entirely else, the Darkness looks at the world she has left just slightly darker and smiles, then looks sternly down at her brother. "Did I say you could stop licking?"

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from the [SPN kink meme](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/). Stop by, leave some prompts, and maybe even try your hand at filling one. Get your kink on!


End file.
